Parchment Pains
by Enma Mitsukai
Summary: A short Dramione drabble 3 Hermione has been having a horrible day, not much improves when she finds a piece of parchment crumbled up on her way to the Astronomy tower.


Today had not been Hermione Grangers day. First, at breakfast, Ron had spilt his pumpkin juice all over her favorite sweater. Then Seamus had burnt he potions essay beyond recognition while practicing a water summoning spell. A WATER summoning spell. Hermione had been so busy helping harry understand his Charms assignment she hadn't had time to rewrite it and Sanpe had chewed her out. After that Trelawney had made a fool of her in Divination again, the whole Slytherin table and a few Gryffindor's laughed their arses off. Let's just say it was turning out to be, quit the day.

Now after dinner, she was on her way to the astronomy tower, late. Rounding the corner, a folded piece of parchment caught her hazel eye. She slowly picked it up and did a quick 360. None was around. Who could have possible dropped it? Shifting the books in her arms she gradually opened the note and began to read. It…was a poem, written in a beautiful intricate script.

"_The wavy chocolate hair,_

_The pink plump lips,_

_She stands there,_

_Hands upon her hips._

_Her eyes, holding nothing but hate-_

_For me, for my words, for my mistakes._

_How I yearn to touch her,_

_To speak to her, kindly._

_To beg her forgiveness,_

_And be free, finally._

_I was far too young, to know words stung,_

_And that the world would shun-_

_Her, and all those she holds dear._

_How I dream of whisking her away,_

_From the gaudy Gryffindor gold._

_To surround her, in sleek Slytherin silver,_

_Till were gray and old. "_

She reread the poem, over and over again, leaning there next to the Astronomy tower stairs.

"Who could have written this?" She thought aloud. "Obviously a Slytherin, but one who was in love with a Gryffindor? How many of those could there be?" She purposely sat on the first step, and placed her books beside her, forgetting the rush she was in to get to class. "Wavy chocolate hair, pink plump lips…" she struggled to picture any one in house who matched that description, her year or otherwise. Lavender Brown was the only girl who came to mind. But her hair wasn't exactly wavy, or chocolate colored. Sighing she stood and tucked the poem between her Potions book and Charms notes.

Footsteps could be heard from the stairs above, someone was rapidly descending them. Hermione turned around just in time to see Draco Malfoy round the bend. He didn't even seem to notice her, his eyes were glued to the ground, searching. Hermione cleared her throat and his head darted upwards, their eyes met.

"What do you want Granger?" he asked sarcastically.

"I was simply clearing my throat, Malfoy. Plus you happen to be blocking my way to Astronomy." She retorted with a glower.

"Am I?" he asked jestingly with an undertone of malice. Hermione simply held her ground. Draco looked to the ground then muttered a swear under his breath.

"Lose something?"

"Err-yeah, Potions notes." He said simply. Hermione sighed, set her books on a window sill, and started to look. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm helping. Snape's lesson today wasn't an easy one." Hermione crouched down and started looking in a small crevice. Draco stood and leaned against the wall, a smirk present on his pompous face. Exhaling, Hermione sat back on her heals, and looked over her shoulder at him. "What?"

"I knew one day you'd be on your knees for me." He articulated holding back a chuckle. Hermione quickly stood and brushed off her robes, red as a tomato and furious.

"Fine. You can find your bloody notes by yourself!" Hermione began to run up the stairs.

"You forgot your-" Draco began, pointing to her books, but she was already too far up the steps to hear him. He sauntered over, shaking his head, and picked them up. "Might as well take them to her" after all it would give him an excuse to pester her again. As he lifted the books, a piece of parchment caught his eye. Draco pulled it from the pile and his heart beat quickened. She had read it. She had read the poem he wrote at dinner. She knew! Thousands of thoughts began to annex his mind. Footsteps sounded from the corridor. He quickly folded the parchment and slipped it into his robes pocket. If she knew, he was going to make the best of it. Hermione jumped from the last step and looked to Draco for a split second.

"Hand me my books." She ordered, visibly irritated. Draco approached slowly, but with a purpose, her books extended in front of him. Hermione reached for them and as her fingertips made contact Draco hosted them above his head. "I swear Malfoy if you don't give me my books, I'll-"

"What? Hex me into oblivion. That's not really your style Granger." He declared closing the distance between them, until Hermione was clearly aware of their close proximity, her already red face darkened in color. "I'll give them back. On one condition…"

"And what's that, Malfoy." Hermione responded trying to sound brave.

"Kiss me." He stated clearly.

"What!" She sounded appalled.

"You heard me Granger, on the lips, for no less than 5 seconds."

"But-I"

"Come now, it's not that hard." He replied, showing Hermione those luscious lips and pure white pearls he called teeth. "Unless you're scared you won't be able to get enough of me."

"Fat chance Malfoy! I'd never yearn for a loathsome, evil, little cockroach like you!" She cried jumping for her books. Draco took a step backwards and placed them behind his posterior. Hermione glowered and reached around him only to stumble and have her hand fall into his left robe pocket. Her palm closed around a piece of parchment and she quickly retreated with it. Draco's eyes widened and he quickly reached for it. "Oh, what's this Malfoy?" she teased. Clearly, based on his reaction, she now had the upper hand.

"My potions notes. I found them." He retorted a bit too quickly.

"Then you won't mind me taking a look. I seemed to have misplaced mine." Hermione smiled and opened it. Draco dropped her books and swiftly lunged towards the parchment; he missed and fell against the opposite wall. "The wavy choc-" She started to read aloud, only to stop and look at Draco who was now slumped on the ground. "You, Wrote this?" He nodded sheepishly and hid his face. Hermione groaned and sat next to him. "It's rather good you know."

"What?" he inquired, shocked, looking to her.

"Well it is." She said handing the poem back to him. "So, if you don't mind me asking, who's it about?"

"You mean, you don't know?" Hermione shook her head.

"Why would I?"

"I thought it was painfully obvious." He admitted.

"Well, count me dim witted then. I have no clue, Malfoy."

"Why don't you try and guess Granger."

"Alright. Let's see, a Gryffindor, obviously. Chocolate, wavy hair…" Draco looked into her caramel colored eyes and slowly leaned in as Hermione named off possible, pathetic, Gryffindor girls. She was lost in her thought process as Draco mustered up the courage to finally close the gap between his and her precious pink plump lips. Hermione Granger's day had officially taken a turn for the better.


End file.
